User blog:Angel Emfrbl/Sometimes you've got to laugh
Note; site rated M for "Mature"... Well why else does anyone ever visit the site? http://www.sankakucomplex.com/2011/03/22/one-piece-mangaka-oda-i-am-better-than-other-mangaka/ I hide it not I'm a One Piece fan, when I saw this on Arlong Park forums I had to laugh. The topic was locked, so you couldn't reply. Now, I help set up the One Piece wikia back in the day and even I berate the level of skills lacking here in the artical. I mention Sankakucomplex because time and time again I've come across their site related, to Vocaloid. In fact, I once was going to use their site as a source of a reference because it happened to be the only entry on the issue I was looking up; but it was dated... Pretty much "yesturdays news". ¬_¬' The site is always 3 steps behind everyone else. This particular article is annoys because the site has been known to hate One Piece for a while now and well, they blew it out of context. We (fans) saw this SAME interview a while ago, and it was actually quite a humble thing Oda was saying. Take in mind Oda also has a less then serious attitude here too, but its not the same as what the reporter here is trying to say Oda is stating. Japanese mangaka in general are much better then this and I'm not saying that because I admire a lot of mangaka and was a anime fan, I'm saying that because the way these guys are reporting that interview is something that such a thing in Japan would get you HEAVY critism over in the context the article is portraying Oda's words as. As big as Oda is, it wouldn't get much praise. Which leaves you wondering "why the misleding article title?". I stick with Anime News Network for this reason, they get it wrong sometimes; yes. But at least overall their not on the same level of baisedness as SC, but then again ANN is used to passing trends and divided interests of anime fans and have to cater for a general public. Also, they DO have contacts in Japan and have a reputation to keep. SC? It tends to get distracted on opinion a little. And I stress... site rated M for "Mature"... Well why else does anyone EVER visit the site? Tokyohive is "better" for this kind of thing. At least its about the cup size and more about general Japanese interests, even then they still get it wrong. At least they also get things right and don't tend to issue misleding titles on purpose to throw out a bad context. And its no secret SC is biased towards some things over others. -_-' Okay, some delays in my packing up bags due to lack of information so I'm sticking around a bit longer. I had an interview with a homeleaving related matter on wednesday that clashed with something else, the person rung up and pulled it forward to Monday luckily. This is good, I can work on the wikia updating a bit more now I know that I have a little more time, bad because I have to delay moving on in life and dealing with my personnel problems, which get in the way of things. I have a lot of family members and adoptive family who are supporting me, and I'm left fighting my jelly nerves right now on leaving. Things are not improving at home, it comes a time when all kids have to make this choice, mine sadly came with a father blackmailing me at every instance to keep me here. I also got confirmation that his blunt lies about kicking me out are worthless, by law I count as a lodger despite the family ties so he has to give me 30 days notice if he once to kick me out. Heck, I'm old enough to leave home anyway, and my plan was to leave home 2 years old, I got lost because I was lied to. Not letting that happen again. I am disappointed because I wanted out this week perhaps, but I guess it was too soon. Good thing is, as soon as I get out? I can sit down and focus on Vocaloid music, so when I return I'll have something to upload. The return to the net will be hard because honestly? I don't know what and how it will happen, I'll be without net access for a while and no idea how much I'll have when it returns. I have decent boardband right now, that'll be lost. I must admit, I feel over relaxed today... I went for 48 hours without sleep, last night I had too much sleep. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts/Real life